


sensitive

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [29]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Center Brian May, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: The boys are very handsy with Brian; They love how sensitive and responsive he is even to the slightest of their touches, be it hands or mouths. They'd be on the couch watching TV while playing with Brian absentmindedly as if he's only an afterthought, arms locking him with them, mouths sucking hickeys on his neck and hands wandering on his body, or shoved in his trousers mindlessly caressing his dick. They just love the feel of Brian in their hands and winding him up for his reactions. ;)
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	sensitive

The show on the telly was just background noise at this point. Roger was sitting on his left with his hand slowly stroking him under the blanket while Freddie gently kissed up his neck, leaving a trail of pinkish splotches. They had originally sat down to relax until John came back from the store but it quickly changed into something else when Roger wiggled his hand into his boxers.

Brian felt hot all over and his brain was fuzzy. He was grasping at the cushions as the other two touched him. Breathy whimpers and whines encouraged them to keep going. For a moment, Freddie drew back just enough to see Brian’s face. The guitarist cracked an eye open, watching him scan his face with dark eyes.

“I see you started without me?” Somehow, they hadn’t noticed the door open and their youngest come in. John was standing in front of them now and all Brian could think was how badly he needed him to touch him too.

“He’s just too pretty to not touch, Deaks,” Roger replied, a smirk evident in his words. Brian whimpered at the tone, pushing his hips up, whishing Roger would talk to him like that and boss him around.

“Oh, poor boy,” John cooed, taking a step closer to Brian and tilting his chin up, forcing him to look him in the eye. The bassist cupped his cheek for a moment, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip before it drifted up into his hair and pulled.

Brian bit his lip, trying to muffle another desperate sound. “Please,” he mewled.

“Will you be good for us, baby?” Freddie asked, tugging on his ear lobe with his teeth. Brian nodded, still staring into John’s eyes.

“So good for us,” Roger muttered and sped up his hand.


End file.
